Motivation
by Deadly-moon
Summary: Kantarou needs some motivation to get him to work on his articles, that's were Haruka comes in. Yaoi. Reviews are much appreciated.


**A/N: There are nowhere near enough Tactics fanfics, so I brang it upon myself to write some. It probably won't be too good, just a heads up. **

**We really need more HaruKan fics!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tactics. There'd be yaoi.**

**Warnings: M/M. Hand job and oral.**

* * *

Haruka sighed as he watched his master fervently working to finishing a manuscript, having pushed his deadline as much as it could go. Kantarou had been reprimanded about it many times by Rieko, who'd left just a few minutes before.

"Ne, Haruka? Could yo-"

"Don't think trying to distract me is going to help," Haruka cut him off, and seemed to have hit the nail on the head with that statement, for Kantarou became quiet again.

Haruka looked outside one of the room's window, thoughts passing through his head that only he would know, and no one else. A bird flittered over and sat in the window, singing it's sweet song to the audience in the room.

Even though the oni-eating tengu was keeping watch over Kantarou to make sure the albino finished, he found himself starting to nod off slowly, trying keep his eyes open. Eventually sleep overtook him without his knowing.

He jerked awake when he heard something crash to floor, and quickly jumped to his feet, searching around to look for any enemies nearby. What he saw was a broken vase, and Kantarou looking at him guiltily while trying to climb out the window.

"Kantarou…" Haruka said, causing the man to flinch, "Have you finished the manuscript?"

Kantarou sighed sadly and got out of the window, making sure to watch out for the broken pieces of the vase now scattered on the floor.

"I need some fresh air."

"Is that something you need to climb out the window for?" Kantarou smiled sheepishly.

"Haru-"

"Sit down," Haruka cut him off for the second time in the last few minutes.

"But-"

"Now." Kantarou saw the look on the tengu's face, and quickly hurried to obey.

"Your so mean." Kantarou mumbled to himself, and Haruka smirked, settling himself down again, this time making sure not to doze off.

A few more minutes went by, and the tengu could see that Kantarou was starting to become fidgety, and his pen was slowing down.

Another minute, and the pen had stopped completely, and Kantarou was turning around to look Haruka, who gazed at him with annoyance, before the boy turned back around quickly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kantarou suddenly said, standing up.

"Not until the article is done," came the gruff reply.

"But Haruka," Kantarou whined, getting ready to start begging.

"No buts."

Kantarou crossed his arms, and stood there for a moment, before coming to a conclusion.

"Haruka?" Kantarou said mischievously, a smirk forming on his face, and the tengu knew what the boy was planning. "Do I need to order you to let me out?"

Haruka sighed, before standing up. He brushed off his clothes, and slowly made his way to Kantarou who looked surprised, and tried to step back, but hit the table that had the pages he was working on covering it.

"Kantarou?" Haruka kept advancing on the boy.

"I didn't mean it." Kantarou said quickly, and flinched when the tengu stopped in front of him.

"Kantarou." Haruka said, and Kantarou looked at the ground. "Look at me." He put his hand under the boy's chin, and forced his face up, and they looked at each other in the eye.

Haruka moved his hand from Kantarou's chin, brushing it against his cheek, cupping it.

"What can I do to get you to work?" Haruka asked, his voice low and deep. Kantarou's eyes widened, and his breath hitched.

"W-what?" Kantarou stuttered, not missing the smirk on the other man's face.

Haruka leaned in closer, and was inwardly delighted when he saw the light blush spreading across Kantarou's nose. The tengu leaned in, and his hot breath fanned over the boy's ear and neck, making him shiver.

"I said, what can I do to get you to work?" He nipped teasingly at the boy's ear, noticing him tense.

"Ah-ah- Haruka…" Kantarou trailed off, shivering when he felt the tengu begin to lick and nip lightly at his neck, and tried hard not to let out the soft moan that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Yes?" Haruka answered, pausing only a second, before biting down once onKantarou's neck, making sure to leave a mark, before moving to press his forehead against the other's, his hand moving from the boy's neck to entangle itself in his hair, the other going to his hip.

"Haruka…" Kantarou trailed off again, red eyes themselves begging for the tengu to do something.

When he realized that the man wasn't, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He tilted his head slightly, before pressing his lips softly against the taller mans, who was slightly shocked, yet pleased.

The kiss stayed chaste, Kantarou's way of teasing the tengu into making it deeper from impatience, and that's what Haruka did.

There was gradually more and more pressure against Kantarou's lips, and he could tell the tengu was getting even more impatient by the way his grip got tighter on the boy's hip.

Soon, a tongue was pressed against the small albino's lips, yet they remained unopened.

Again, the tongue pressed against his lips, and again, Kantarou didn't let it in.

Haruka began to get aggravated, and finally bit down on the boy's lip, and slipped his tongue in when the other gasped.

Kantarou couldn't help but moan when the tengu ravaged his mouth, and started fighting back, trying to fight a losing war for dominance.

Before he knew it, Haruka's body had his pinned against the wall, the hand on his him moving to remove his gi from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, and slipping his hand down underneath his hakama, cupping the quickly forming erection.

"Ha-Haruka…" They pulled apart, panting, and trying to catch their breath.

Kantarou thrusted his hips forward into Haruka's hand, as he finally took hold and began a rhythmic pumping.

Haruka began to speed his pumping of Kantarou's erection, loving the pants and moans coming from his lover, and would have loved nothing more than to be buried in the tight heat, but no, not now, he had something he needed to do first.

Kantarou's head was on Haruka's shoulder, his hands clenched tightly in the tengu's suit, and his knees barely keeping him up. He continued to thrust into Haruka's hand, being unable to last much longer.

The albino whined when Haruka removed his hand from Kantarou's hakama, but his whole body tingled with anticipation when he saw the tengu drop to his knees, his hands pulling down the rest of Kantarou's clothing, piling at his feet.

Haruka took Kantarou's cock in his hands, and licking the slit, hearing a loud moan come from the boy's mouth. He wanted to hear more, much more, so he did it again, licking at the precome that was leaking out.

Kantarou gasped when Haruka took his erection in whole in one go, and barely managed to buck his hips to deepen himself in the moist wet cavern surrounding his member. The only thing keeping him from doing so was Haruka's hands that had moved onto his hips to keep him in place.

Kantarou slipped his hands through soft black hair, trying not to pull to harshly, though he doubted the tengu would've minded too much.

Haruka bobbed his head, going down to where Kantarou's cock hit the back of his throat, then back, licking over the slit again. He removed a hand from Kantarou's hip, and nudged it against the boy's entrance, making him cry out from the added stimulation. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Haru-haru… Ngh-" Was all Kantarou was able to get out as warning before he spilt his seed in waiting Haruka's mouth. The tengu continued to suck, making sure he'd gotten all of the cum, swallowing, and wiping off the trail of seed that he hadn't managed to swallow quickly enough, licking at his fingers.

The albino slid down, weakly pulling Haruka to him, and capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss, then pulling away.

"Haruka…" Kantarou trailed off, spreading his legs, trying to get the message through to the tengu what he wanted, and, after seeing the wanton look on the other's face, Haruka almost gave in, he need release _very _badly, he'd not done anything about his own arousal while pleasuring the other man.

"All right, but only after you've finished your article." Haruka stood up, heading back to his spot in the room, waiting for Kantarou to get up and move back to the table to finish his work.

"What?! Haruka! Please?" Kantarou begged, but knew that Haruka wasn't going to cave in, and began to put his clothes back on, mumbling to himself to what a jerk the tengu was being.

Haruka smirked, "You knew you had this coming."

"Yeah, yeah," Kantarou grumbled, and started working furiously, trying to not to think of where things would be leading once he was done. "You don't always have to tease me like that though."

* * *

**So… Likey or no likey? **

**Please review!!! Please? I would really love to know what you all think, really really. It's my first Tactics fic, and the second thing I've written to being a lemon, which we need more of in the HaruKan world.**


End file.
